


Please What?

by ThatsTheWayWeLikeToHux (generalshucks)



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha!Steve, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Hard Kinks, Impregnation, M/M, Mpreg, Omega!Bucky, Omegaverse, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 12:28:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11486406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/generalshucks/pseuds/ThatsTheWayWeLikeToHux
Summary: This is literally just sin pls enjoy





	Please What?

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally just sin pls enjoy

When Bucky had presented as an omega, everyone had been shocked. Steve especially. He was larger and more muscular and everyone had just assumed he was an alpha. Steve had actually prayed at night that he would present as an omega himself, and blushed as he thought about what that could lead to with Bucky. Now, his dreams were crushed. He would undoubtedly present as an omega or a beta and Bucky...his Bucky, well, nothing would happen between them. So he gave up his crush. 

Everyone was even more shocked when Steve presented as an alpha shortly after. He was small and almost sickly.

Things started to look up for Steve when he became Captain America. Well, sort of. Omegas were falling all over him, but there was only one on his mind. Bucky.

It all came crashing down when the omega showed up at his door one night, covered in sweat and reeking of heat. Steve quickly pulled him inside and shut the door, scolding him for walking there.  
"Bucky, you know how some alphas get when they smell an unclaimed omega! Especially one in heat!"  
Even Steve was having a hard time not jumping Bucky.  
"St-steve...I'm sorry. Please help." Bucky squirmed, slick leaking from between his legs and coating the inside of his thighs. His pants were soaked through with it.  
Steve stepped a few feet back; the scent flowing off of his friend was making him dizzy.  
Bucky was smaller than him now and he shivered up against the door, moaning as more slick flowed from his hole.  
Steve held his breath and picked up the omega, carrying him to the bath. He ran a bath and undressed Bucky, peeling the soaked fabric away from his thighs. The alluring scent was ten times stronger now that there were no pants in the way, and the omega's slick was flowing like a river. Bucky let out more desperate sounds, squeezing his small erection to dull the pain.  
"Shhh..."  
Steve set him in the bath and started to wash him, avoiding any sensitive areas with a blushed apology the one time he brushed against the head of his friends cock. The light touch had elicited a nearly pornographic moan and Steve had to reach down and squeeze through his pants to quiet his boner.  
Steve was washing Bucky's hair when the latter started to get really bad. He couldn't help from pushing three fingers into Bucky's slick opening when the next wave hit, pumping them in and out. The omega was making the sexiest sounds and Steve was really truly screwed. He reached down and gave himself a few pumps, but he was spiraling into a rut. He lifted Bucky out of the tub and dried him the best he could before bringing him to the bed, setting him down and leaving the room as fast as he could when the omega continued fingering himself. When he returned with water, Bucky had his whole hand inside himself, simulating a knot.  
"Steve, Steve..." He chanted. "Fuck me, please!"  
Steve almost floated to the omega.  
"Buck? Are you sure?"  
The brunette nodded vigorously.  
Steve opened his pants and lowered his boxers, hard-on springing free of confinement. Buck's breath hitched at the sight and he wiggled closer, legs falling open and hand leaving his body. His now gaping hole leaked more slick.  
"Fuck, Bucky. You're so wet."  
The omega whimpered.  
"For you, Steve. Only for you."  
That drove the blonde to push the head of his cock in. The delicious tightness around him was completely new. He'd never fucked an omega before. He inched in slowly, and Bucky wrapped his legs around the alpha's waist.  
"Hell, Buck. So tight, too."  
The omega shifted, pushing more of Steve's length into him.  
"Stevie, come on. Fuck me."  
He shoved his cock all the way in, reveling in the delicious shriek that Bucky let out. He couldn't wait for Bucky to adjust to his length and set a brutal pace, fucking into him. He pulled almost all the way out before plunging back in. Bucky screamed and it pushed him further. The latter dragged nails down his back, leaving red trails.  
"Steve! Steve please..."  
"Please what?"  
"Knot me. Fill me. Breed me." Bucky almost sobbed. He knew best that the omega was on birth control but, the fact that he wanted Steve to do that to him...  
He pumped his hips quicker, the beginnings of a knot catching on Bucky's sensitive rim. Steve pushed his legs up, pounding into him with inhuman force. Bucky screamed, knowing he wouldn't be able to walk the next day. He wanted Steve to claim him and fuck a litter into him. He came quickly, his little prick shooting out onto his tummy as he clenched around Steve. The brutal pace didn't let up, Steve's knot forcing his hole open more and more as it grew. He was too sensitive and it hurt as the alpha pounded into his prostate. He came again from the overstimulation, this time trapping the knot inside him. Steve came with a few more jagged thrusts, tying to Bucky and wave after wave of cum flowing out of him. Bucky squirmed uncomfortably and it just made more cum flow out of Steve. They relaxed, sweaty and tied.  
"Thank you Stevie." Bucky murmured.

Bucky woke up to pain and pleasure as he was fucked and knotted again an hour later. His hole was so red and puffy, abused from their earlier session. Still, Steve fucked him brutally, ignoring the tears that started to leak from the omega's eyes. His knot nearly ripped Bucky in two, and they tied, more cum flowing into the brunette. His tip was flush with Bucky's cervix, and wave after wave of cum flowed out. The omega's stomach was slightly distended from the amount of semen being forced into his womb, and he imagined being full with Steve's children instead of just his seed.  
"Thank you." He said again through the tears.

The rest of Bucky's heat was the same. Fucking, knotting, cumming, repeat. His hole was absolutely destroyed and Steve's cock almost never left it. The only time it did was when the blonde got up to get water or food. The dirty talk was something else as well.

"Breed me, Steve!" He screamed, pushing himself back onto the alpha cock inside him.  
"You'd like that, wouldn't you, little omega? You'd love being full of my babies."  
Bucky whined.  
"Yes Stevie! I want your babies!" He started sobbing from the pleasure and pain as Steve's knot popped, filling him again. He could feel his best friend pulsing inside him, emptying loads into him. He wished badly that he wasn't on birth control. Being Steve's baby-making omega fuck toy would be amazing! His hole was tightly clenched around the knot and he came forcefully, his own cum hitting him in the face.

When his heat finally ended, he reluctantly left. Little did he know, that was the first and last time that would happen before everything went downhill.

**Author's Note:**

> well that was wild heh...i might post another chapter but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ who knows


End file.
